SUMISION
by RADIOACTIVEf91
Summary: Existen muchos tipos de amor ¿A cual te someterías?
1. sensaciones

Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya Hidecaz.

Antes de empezar con esta historia; quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas. Antes que nada, una advertencia. Alguien importante morirá en este capítulo. Soy una gran fan del hermano mayor, pero su muerte era necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia. Sin embargo aparecerá de nuevo en algún flash backs a lo largo de este cuento. Por otro lado, es la primera vez que público algo que escribo, así que esto cuenta como un experimento, Estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas, pero recuerden ser respetuosos.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Sensaciones

Francis Bonnefoy detuvo su elegante andar; la capa de terciopelo blanca, ondeando ligeramente con un ligero floof, sobre el suelo al virarse para buscar la vocecita dulce y suave que se encontraba intentando llamar su atención.

Una pequeña figura que revoloteaba corriendo en pequeños y gráciles pasos apresurados. Bata de seda blanca aleteaba primorosamente sobre las piernitas regordetas. Los ojos azules zafiro del hombre elegantemente vestido se fijaron derramando amabilidad abundante sobre la criatura brillante, que se acercaba por los amplios y opulentos pasillos de altos techos, y paredes escarlata, recubiertas con cortinajes de un dorado refulgente, armaduras brillantes y pulidas resguardando a cada lado. Los cortos pasos de los pies desnudos resonaron, haciendo eco sobre el piso de mármol reluciente.

El pequeño llego jadeante, mejillas sonrosadas sobre la piel nacarada, y ojos amatista rodeadas por un arco de gruesas pestañas doradas. El pequeño aspiro la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo antes de recuperar el aliento y mirar fijamente a los ojos de su padre; que lo veía con solemnidad. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca para hacer su pequeña pero significativa petición. Unos suaves dedos, enguantados de seda fina del blanco más puro y brillante, lo tomaron del torso, levantándolo hasta su pecho, y capturándolo entre sus brazos con cariño, mientras depositaba besos suaves sobre las mejillas sonrosadas.

La barba rasposa haciendo cosquillas sobre la suave y tierna piel; despertando carcajadas musicales, convulsiones de alegría, y espasmos de repulsión automática, contra el monstruo de las cosquillas. Las risas de padre e hijo resonaron por el pasillo desierto mientras continuaban deleitándose en el ritual de reconocimiento y juegos infantiles.

El hombre de finos rasgos sostuvo a su hijo, pequeña copia aún más perfecta de sí mismo; dorado, brillante e invaluable, como una gema antigua, más valiosos que cualquier tesoro de cualquier rey o emperador; alzándolo en lo alto, en el aire, girando, dando vueltas, mientras se deslizaban a lo largo del corredor. Las luces entrantes de los vitrales parpadeando prismáticas contra los reflejos de las armaduras.

El tintineo de las risas los dientes blancos, el olor a lavanda, miel y crepas, inundando todos los ángulos de sus sentidos. Dulces palabras recitadas, como la seda, la voz un suave bucle de sonidos recónditos que perseveraban en su memoria. La más hermosa letra para una canción.

Oh dulce memoria, lleno de maravillas y misterios renuentes, complicados y seductores. – resonaban las voces del fondo.

De repente, el mareo paró; se escuchan las voces, los pasos y el movimiento; el espacio ahora es diferente. Su padre lo lleva cruzando el enorme salón; muchas mujeres rodeándole; llamándole. El chillido repentino del violín lo hace sobresaltarse. Ojos de todos los colores le observan, y el solo atina a esconder su rostro, enterrándole lo más profundo que puede entre la ropa fina de su progenitor.

Pero los suaves murmullos aumentan de volumen, y repentinamente una música agridulce resuena por el salón abovedado, paredes rojo vino, piso dorado, y grandes candelabros colgando del techo, de oro y cristal relucientes.

Las risas, el canto, las voces y el olor del perfume sobre las telas añil. Siente la cálida mano posarse sobre la suya, y un ligero balanceo de un lado a otro. Y al levantar con curiosidad la mirada de su escondite; se encuentra con unos ojos azules brillantes que le adoran con devoción, y a su padre bailando en medio del salón con él; ante las miradas enternecidas, de una centena de damas susceptibles, y fáciles de impresionar.

Francis Bonnefoy sonríe; su corazón tumbando con felicidad dentro de su pecho; mientras continua danzando de un lado a otro con su pequeño y maravilloso tesoro. Y disfruta del choque de esa mirada inocente contra sus ojos cansados; y de la ligera y dulce sonrisa que se parece tanto a la de ella; porque no había manera de que hubiese heredado tan genuino rasgo de él.

Y ambos disfrutan de esa felicidad fortuita; con la música resonando en el salón del gigantesco palacio; y de sus presencias, y es todo lo que necesitan. Pero el crepúsculo desciende, y los sirvientes les ven danzando; y mientras se inclinan avergonzados una y otra vez, frente a su amo por haber descuidado a su amado tesoro. Este solo ríe alegremente, y dejando la impresión de sus labios en la frente de su adorado brote; lo entrega sin ninguna queja, y le pide que se duerma, para que mañana no este cansado; y puedan jugar desde que nazca la mañana, hasta que se oculte tras el horizonte.

Y el niño solo le devuelve un puchero, mientras se deja llevar lejos, en los brazos de su cuidador; la luz roja se filtra por las ventanas del silencioso corredor, hasta que no queda más que un último hilillo titilante tras las colinas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matthew, Matthew, pórtate bien Matthew. Eres un caballero, debes ser educado, elegante, y lo más importante… - recalco la figura de apariencia refinada frente a el – lo más importante, es ser amable. Porque la nobleza sirve al pueblo, y sin pueblo no hay nobleza.

El campo de verdes pastizales, el viento fresco, el cielo azul y el olor de la primavera envolviendo todos los jardines. El chico asiente, barbilla en alto, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada a la izquierda; la mirada es gentil y preocupada. Piel blanca como la leche, sonrosada y algo fría, viste ropas elegantes, y una capa amatista que hace juego con sus ojos cubriéndole los hombros. Rasgos sumamente delicados, nobles y gentiles; largas pestañas, cejas delgadas y arqueadas, grandes ojos, y sedoso desordenado cabello rubio, sus risos resplandecían como oro fundido, rojizo y brillante. Toma anotaciones con la pálida mano de dedos largos y delgados; escribe con gracia y caligrafía curvilínea. Un oso blanco y grande de felpa en su regazo.

El viento sopla, revoloteando entre sus cabellos, la luz del sol brilla. Reflejándose en todas las superficies que le rodean, tan maravilloso, mágico y perfecto; que él no es capaz más que de mirar más allá de si, y sonreír, por las maravillas que le rodean. Y mira a su padre con adoración, escucha cada palabra que dice, y la graba en su memoria, en lo profundo de su corazón, porque no existe nadie más gentil y que ame más en este mundo que él. Así fungen los días, soleados y perfectos, y él no se atreve a pedir nada más; en cambio, sonríe, agradece y busca con cada célula de su cuerpo retribuir cada maravilloso don que le ha sido otorgado.

Y entonces nació el fuego. Fuego que lo consume todo; lo brillante, lo fortuito, lo dulce y lo suave. Se come el oro, la plata y el terciopelo, evapora el agua cristalina de las fuentes, el vino y el champagne; se pierde en el humo el aroma de las flores, de la miel, y ennegrece el añil de las paredes, hasta reducirlas a cenizas oscuras.

Y los gritos se estampan, se graban con vehemencia en sus oídos, desgarradores gritos de dolor, de los mismos que le habían cuidado, vestido y alimentado. Y viene la muerte y se lo lleva todo. Lo perfecto, lo puro y liso, brillante como el oro.

Y en su lugar, solo quedan las espadas, la sangre derramada, el terror y la desesperación. Y Matthew corre, corre desesperado, cruzando los pasillos en llamas, los pies descalzos, la bata blanca, y el oso de felpa en la mano. Las lágrimas caen, resbalando por sus mejillas; llama a su padre, tan fuerte mente que siente desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales, en un vano intento de sobresalir sobre la multitud de gritos de dolor y miedo que son evocados a su alrededor.

El humo penetra en sus pulmones, pero él no se detiene; porque los escucha, justo atrás de él, extendiendo las manos para tratar de cogerlo, antes de que tenga la oportunidad de encontrarse con su padre.

Sintió un tirón de la bata, pero no se detuvo, con nuevas fuerzas desconocidas para él; tomo un impulso y se zafo, rasgando la prenda de fina tela. Casi tropieza, pero recupero el equilibrio; y aumento la velocidad, bajando los escalones a trompicones, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, donde un montón de enemigos intentaron cogerle. Matty no supo cómo los esquivo; vanos recuerdos de gritos y objetos rompiéndose, el crepitar de la madera que ardía; el humo ardiente penetrando sus pulmones.

No fue consiente de sí mismo hasta que sintió la hierba húmeda en las plantas de sus pies. Busco frenéticamente a su alrededor. Un potente choque de espadas llego a sus oídos. El sonido del hierro batiendo contra hierro, y los clamores de la batalla alzándose en el caos. Tras los abedules se libraba una feroz batalla entre dos hombres. Matthew advirtió el destello de las espadas chocando; una gran cantidad de guerreros frenéticos habían formado un círculo alrededor del campo de batalla. Las dos sombras colisionaban, jadeaban y rompían en una danza errática por sobreponerse uno sobre el otro.

Matthew se acercó sigilosamente; la angustia acrecentándose en su pecho, como si una mano despiadada y helada, envolviera sus dedos alrededor de su corazón y lo estrujara con potencia, impidiendo que pudiera respirar correctamente, y volviendo sus miembros débiles. Logro colocarse tras unos arbustos de vayas, y agachándose espió entre los huecos de las piernas que se interponían en su camino. Su corazón latió locamente, retumbando en su garganta, como si amenazara por salirse por su boca de un momento a otro. Incapaz de distinguir lo que sucedía, se arrastró junto con el oso de felpa por el suelo polvoriento, hasta que logro llegar a la base de un gran árbol; esperanzado subió por su tronco, y se deslizo por una de sus ramas; desde donde era capaz de observar la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en su jardín; y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento; y su corazón se detenía; y las lágrimas se galopaban con más fuerza desde sus ojos.

Su padre solemne y hermoso, balanceaba la espada con enorme entereza frente a su enemigo; pero la fea herida de su costado entorpecía sus movimientos, y apenas era capaz de defenderse. El extraño arremetió contra el sin piedad; la fuerza de sus estocadas hicieron tambalear a Francis; quien mantenía la mirada llena de dignidad, y entereza, a pesar de estar desangrándose con rapidez. El extraño arremetió nuevamente, con más fuerza que antes, y las piernas de Francis se tambaleó, logrando que cayera de rodillas, a pesar de que logro bloquear el golpe.

Sin embargo; el extraño no se detuvo, no le dio ni un segundo de respiro antes de atacar nuevamente. Matthew miro completamente desolado, como su padre temblaba, apenas capaz de mantenerse erguido, su fuerza desvaneciéndose con cada gota de sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo; hasta que finalmente fue incapaz de seguir sosteniendo las espada, y esta fue lanzada de sus manos de un golpe. Francis cayo en el suelo; fríos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, mirándolo con profunda repulsión. Francis intento apoyarse en sus codos, pero el extraño lo mando de vuelta al suelo de un pisotón. La bota permaneció sobre el pecho, mientras le aplastaba en el suelo. Francis le miro con furia, pero no era nada comparada con el desprecio que despedían los ojos esmeraldas.

El extraño de pronunciadas cejas apunto su estoque al cuello del hombre francés. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de que el extraño levantar su espada, y arremetiera contra la garganta pálida, desgarrando la carne y atravesando el hueso. Un grito desgarrador proveniente de lo alto de un árbol, las finas ropas manchadas de hollín y sangre, y el cuerpo que quedaba inerte sobre la hierba verde de aquel jardín lleno de flores, que ahora ardía en la oscuridad, bajo la luz de la luna frívola de otoño.

Arthur Kirkland contemplo el cadáver de su enemigo; su venganza al fin efectuada, tantos años, tanta espera, y por fin había logrado degollar a la razón de su más profundo odio. Y sin embargo, a pesar de haber conseguido lo que durante tanto tiempo había querido; un regusto amargo en la boca era lo único que podía saborear. Esa despreciable sensación de que no había terminado, de que no era suficiente; de que quería algo más. Pero un muerto ya no puede ofrecerle nada…

\- ¡papá! – nuevamente aquel grito lastimoso llego a sus oídos; una sombra pequeña y delgada emergió de los setos; Arthur se quedó estático al contemplar a la pequeña criatura que emergió de entre los arbustos de vallas; frágil y pálido, vestido de blanco, como las ninfas del bosque.

Levanto una mano, y todo aquel que intento abalanzarse sobre él, se quedó quieto. Matthew corrió y se arrodillo a un lado del cadáver inerte en el sucio suelo. Dejo a un lado al oso blanco y acuno el rostro de su adorado padre entre sus manos y sollozo. La sangre mancho su camisón, sus manos y parte de su rostro; pero el niño destrozado continuo llorando sobre el cadáver de su única familia; el cuerpo tembloroso mientras se aferraba a las prendas, y trataba de hundir su rostro en ellas; tratando de captar por lo menos un poco del olor que antiguamente le traería tanta seguridad. Sin embargo el caro perfume estaba demasiado empañado por el olor del humo y de sangre fresca que aún no dejaba se manar.

Arthur observo la escena con paciencia, ordenando a sus hombres restantes que terminasen de saquear la casa. Espero con tranquilidad, mientras el fuego se apagaba; mientras los gritos eran reducidos a lamentos; mientras la noche se iba volviendo cada vez más fría, y la enorme mansión era reducida a escombros;… espero pacientemente, hasta que las lágrimas se volvieron frías, y los hombros del pequeño dejaron de temblar sin control.

La noche avanzo lentamente; Francis Bonnefoy ahora no era más que otro cadáver enfriándose en suelo. Arthur se acercó al pequeño con lentitud. Hace mucho que se había quedado quieto sobre el cuerpo; no escuchaba más lloriqueos tampoco. Se preguntó si se habría quedado dormido.

Arthur se acercó, y con delicadeza trato de tomar al chico por los hombros; sin embargo se sorprendió cuando este tembló. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba despierto. Arthur suspiro insatisfecho, y repitió su acción; esta vez tiro de él hacia atrás. El chico apenas puso resistencia; pero Arthur se encontró con que sus manos aún estaban aferradas al traje azul de su padre. Batallo un poco para obligarlo a soltarle; sin embargo, tan pronto como sus dedos dejaron la tela, se lanzaron contra el oso de felpa que estaba tirado a un lado. Arthur suspiro nuevamente; dejo que el niño se acurrucara en el piso mientras permanecía con la mirada perdida y el oso entre los brazos.

Entonces, el pequeño levanto la mirada; rota, como la de un ángel caído en desgracia. Nunca había visto unos ojos de color amatista; nunca había visto una mirada tan pura; nunca había visto una criatura tan dócil. Aun debajo de toda esa sangre y barro; aun debajo de la absoluta desolación; de una forma extraña; podía ver vivo aquello que se jactaba de haber eliminado. Y Arthur quería terminar egoístamente con esa extraña esencia. Él no sabía por qué; pero no necesitaba una razón. Tomaba lo que quería, cuando quería y como lo quería; y el hijo del bastardo francés no sería la excepción. De hecho eso solo lo hacía desearlo con más achico.

Arthur se quitó el saco de los hombros; y lo coloco encima del pequeño antes de llevárselo en brazos. El chico no opuso resistencia, pero tembló incontrolablemente mientras se aferraba aterrado al muñeco de felpa. Mientras lo cargaba de regreso a sus caballos, el sol se elevaba cada vez más en el horizonte; pintando el cielo purpura de un color anaranjado, y entonces el niño en sus brazos se desmayó de cansancio.

* * *

En el caso de la narración de esta historia quise que se sintiera de una forma muy vívida. Tal vez no me exprese de la manera correcta. Pero no importa. Me gustaría que la disfrutaran y si me es posible, publicare semanal mente, aunque de verdad lo dudo debido al trabajo. Sin embargo me gustaría que leyeran más de mis historias. Por lo que me verán de manera recurrente. O eso espero. Por otro lado, tengo muy poco conocimiento de esto, así como del funcionamiento de fanfiction, así que siéntanse libres de opinar un poco, me ayudaría mucho en adelante.


	2. Memories ignis

Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya Hidecaz.

Esta es historia transcurre en un mundo extraño, aunque muchas cosas son parecidas al nuestro. Ya lo irán descubriendo.

* * *

capitulo 2 MEMORIAS DE FUEGO

A veces, Arthur no recordaba con claridad su infancia, eran recuerdos borrosos de épocas oscuras donde el hambre, la guerra y la muerte solían ser las únicas verdades que se conocían alrededor de su estrecho mundo. Recuerdos que se escurrían desde lo más profundo de un mar oscuro, buscando su camino hacia la lucidez en un intento vano de recordarle como era que se había convertido en lo que era.

También existía de vez en cuando la absoluta claridad, en la que el motivo de todas sus desgracias recaía en una sólida y única palabra… Bonnefoy. Los Bonnefoy habían sido el motivo de todas sus tribulaciones, por lo tanto no era nada extraño que buscara una muy merecida compensación; después de todo ¿no habían sido la cabeza de su clan quien le había asegurado, ahí… en aquel jardín ardiente, en medio de los cuerpos amortajados de sus familiares, mientras las llamas de la batalla consumían la ciudad y el lamentaba amargamente la pérdida de su significado para existir;… que si un día la sed de venganza era más poderosa que sus ansias por vivir, lo esperaría pacientemente en aquella vieja mansión sobre el mar?

El padre de Arthur siempre solía decir que la historia de un hombre comenzaba cuando este se volvía consiente del poder de sus decisiones, y la realidad de las consecuencias. Su padre era un hombre muy honorable, a pesar de su profesión poco valorada y lo peligroso que era comentarlo en público. Nadie fuera de su familia hablaba jamás de eso frente a un extraño; y a pesar de sus inconvenientes, llevaba con orgullo la insignia que lo acreditaba como un corsario y espía legalmente al servicio de la corona.

Pero siempre se les había prometido la seguridad de su familia, y la satisfacción de hacer lo correcto por su país. Aun así al final, fue su propio país el que lo vendió por un tratado de paz, que fracaso solo tres meses después de su ejecución.

En consecuencia a su muerte, su familia entera había sido acusada de traición, y habían sido objeto de incasables persecuciones que habían terminado por hacerlos huir de su propio hogar, y desterrarse a sí mismos al otro lado del reino, donde residían la única esperanza que su madre, una mujer de temperamento tenaz y belleza inconmensurable, tenía para mantenerlos con vida.

A pesar del déficit de sus memorias debido a su corta edad, Arthur a un recordaba a aquel hombre que los había recibido en la colina; una exuberante mansión propiedad antigua de su familia, pero que debido a un acuerdo de paz por parte de la corona, había terminado en manos de los Bonnefoy.

La antigua cabeza del clan de estos sin embargo, había tomado un profundo cariño hacia su padre cuando este era solo un niño, y después de que murieran sus abuelos, lo había criado junto a su hijo, convirtiéndose en su tutor. El hombre había muerto hace mucho tiempo ya, pero la nueva cabeza del clan, el hijo de este cuyo nombre era François, no dudo en recibirlos en su hogar, tras que su madre entro en contacto con él.

Recordó claramente su porte elegante, la sonrisa coqueta, y la mirada tan profunda y oscura, que lo hacía sentir escalofríos. Jamás pudo confiar en él, ni su hermano Owen, el más adusto de los Kirkland, quien a pesar de su silencioso carácter, siempre mantenía un ojo puesto sobre él.

Solo llevaban tres meses en la mansión, cuando Owen lo despertó en medio de la madrugada con una fuerte sacudida. Arthur recordaba sentirse muy confundido al despertar, y aún más después de mirar que la expresión siempre circunspecta de su hermano se había convertido en un rostro turbado y sudoroso. Tenía un corte en la ceja oscura, y la sangre fresca chorreaba por su rostro, sobre un ojo semí abierto en hinchado. Arthur no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba cuando escucho la voz de Alistor, el mayor de sus hermanos gritándole a Owen que se diera prisa. Sin más Owen lo saco de tajo de la cama, y en un movimiento coloco su cuerpo pequeño sobre sus hombros. Arthur recordaba haberse quejado; no solo por lo incómodo y confuso que era todo, si no por el calor agobiante, y el humo que lo obligaron a toser mientras su hermano lo llevaba a cuestas a quien sabe dónde, corriendo por los pasillos.

En un intento más o menos exitoso de ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Arthur logro levantar la mirada, y ver justo detrás de ellos la cabellera roja de Alistor brillando contra el fuego, mientras corría con sus hermanos más pequeños, apenas unos bebes, entre sus brazos. Tenía una expresión muy diferente a la de Owen, estaba llena de ira, con los dientes apretados y seguramente rechinando, el ceño fruncido y aquella mirada verde que compartían ambos, con la promesa de causar dolor.

Finalmente descendieron por las escaleras; el humo y el calor aumentaron al llegar al recibidor, y las grandes puertas que llevaban al salón se hallaron imponentes frente a ellos como una barrera inalcanzable que se alzaba solo para impedirles vivir.

Alistor se adelantó y pateo la puerta en un intento de abrirla rápidamente, pero esta ni siquiera se movió. Se volvió un segundo hacia Owen y ambos se miraron fijamente, entonces Arthur y los gemelos fueron depositados juntos en el suelo de mármol, y mientras ambos chicos mayores empujaban las puertas hacia afuera, Arthur colocaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hermanos más pequeños, asegurándoles que todo estaría bien.

No supo cómo es que sus hermanos valientes se impusieron a esas enormes puertas, pero finalmente lograron abrirlas empujando. Tras ellas había un extenso salón en llamas, un infierno ardiente que tenían que pasar si deseaban sobrevivir.

Owen señalo una de las ventanas, había metro y medio de altura de diferencia hasta la tierra, pero podían pasar por ahí si lograban cruzar entre los cortinajes y paredes ardientes. Alistor asintió, asió nuevamente del suelo a los gemelos y Owen tomo de la mano a Arthur, y le obligo a correr tras ellos.

Arthur noto las ampollas en la palma de su hermano, y se preguntó como es que no las sentía; al volverse hacia Alistor, noto por primera vez la ropa ennegrecida las quemaduras de hombro, y un corte en su antebrazo derecho, que parecía superficial.

Todo sucedió en un borrón confuso. Se sintió ser casi arrastrado a través del fuego, lloro cuando las flamas lamieron sus piernas, y Owen lo cargo contra su pecho, sin dejar de correr tras su hermano mayor. Escucho el rugir de la casa ardiendo, escucho campanadas muy lejanas, las vigas crujiendo, cortinas cayendo en trozos ardientes, fue el momento más largo, fue una eternidad corriendo a través de ese infierno de fuego. Se sintió envejecer en él y morir en él, pero sin morir, y a sus hermanos, su desesperación, el sudor, el humo que se colaba en sus pulmones con el aire tan caliente que quemaba su garganta al respirar, los ojos le ardían y las quemaduras de sus piernas dolían tanto que las lágrimas forzaban a manar, solo para evaporarse casi al instante.

Y justo cuando creía que aquello nunca terminaría, que se encontraban atrapados en un bucle del profundo averno y jamás podría salir de él, sintió su cuerpo caer, sintió un golpe doloroso, y la suavidad de la tierra, se sintió flotando fuera del calor, cada vez más oscuro, frió y agradable sensación, y cuando por fin fue capaz de abrir sus ojos que picaban y lloraban sin controlarse, pudo vislumbrar la luz naranja cada vez más lejos, y la dulce oscuridad cubriéndoles con un manto frío y consolador poco a poco, cada vez más, hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia.

Los días que le siguieron a eso fueron muy oscuros y difíciles, sobre todo difíciles. Se habían refugiado en el bosque, pero el bosque siempre ha sido de una naturaleza dual, e impredecible; te da todo lo que le puedas arrebatar. Por suerte Alistor y Owen eran buenos cazadores. Patrick y Liam eran tan jóvenes que su supervivencia dependía completamente de ellos, mientras Arthur, que no era tan mayor como para sujetar una espada, ni tan pequeño como para no hacer nada, termino recolectando leña, buscando agua y hierbas justo como su mama le había enseñado.

Su madre era un tema del que nunca hablaban. Alistor fruncía el ceño y se mordía los labios hasta sangrar, para luego marcharse y perderse entre los árboles siempre que los gemelos lloraban por ella; y Owen parecía tan estoico, que ni una roca hubiese podido igualarlo. Pronto Arthur aprendió que era mejor no mencionar nada de ella; no importa cuánto la extrañara ni cuanto llorara por ella cada vez que se quedaba solo junto al rio, fingiendo que había ido a recoger más agua.

Se movieron mucho, durante mucho tiempo; luego comenzó la invasión; y las devastaciones provocadas por las naciones que provenían del continente. La tierra se caía en pedazos, y los pueblos por los que pasaban, si no estaban asolados y hasta el borde de cadáveres, entonces tendrían un aspecto miserable.

Fueron tiempos tan duros, que Arthur los rezagaba en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero había cosas que eran imposibles de olvidar.

Fue gracias a los inmigrantes que huían a borbotones de la capital, como Arthur se enteró de que los Bonnefoy habían traicionado al reino, y habían acorralado la ciudad corazón del país, con más de cincuenta mil hombres.

Fue en ese entonces que lo volvió a ver, a François Bonnefoy y su petulante porte; montando a caballo entre una multitud de pueblerinos asediados, que lo miraban atemorizados portando una armadura tan brillante que competía con la luz del sol. Traía una ridícula capa blanca sin una sola mancha en ella, y su maldita sonrisa cruel pintada en la tez perfecta, bajo una barba bien recortada.

Recuerda a Owen evitando que Alistor le brincara encima al bastardo que había asesinado a su madre, y había intentado matarlos a todos encerrándolos en una mansión en llamas; recuerda que lo había arrastrado de vuelta al bosque, con él y los gemelos siguiéndole de cerca, evitando ser vistos por los soldados.

Pasaron un tiempo más escondidos, pero Arthur sabia en el fondo su corazón que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, podía ver la mirada de Alistor, la mirada de alguien cuya sed de sangre era más poderosa que él sus ganas de vivir; y si Alistor se iba a enfrentar a Bonnefoy, estaba seguro de que Owen le seguiría, siempre lo hacía. Aun si eso implicaba dejar a un inexperto Arthur a cargo de sus pequeños hermanos.

Pero no tuvo que esperar a que los abandonaran, porque mientras la certeza de que marcharían a cometer un asesinato con cero probabilidades de cumplirse crecía,… François los encontró.

Arthur corto la línea de sus pensamientos, la oscuridad invadió la tragedia ocultándola; solo podía recordar esa sonrisa cruel y perfecta, la brillante armadura cubierta con la sangre de Owen, quien yacía boca abajo en el césped, la cabeza de Alistor bajo las finas botas de piel, con pedazos de carne sanguinolenta en las suelas, los cuerpos de los gemelos flotando en la fuente, inertes y fríos.

Y Arthur solo recuerda aquellos ojos fríos, el repugnante olor de la sangre y el azufre, el sabor metálico en sus labios, y la suciedad, mientras todo era consumido por el fuego, y la capital ardía a sus espaldas, con los ecos de los gritos y las suplicas, como si los dioses los pudiesen ayudar en ese momento. Y el hombre solo le sonrió y le dijo "ven por mí si te atreves, si tu sed de venganza es mayor que tus ansias por vivir, te esperare en aquella casa en la colina."

Y se fue, lo dejo botado en medio de la miseria cruel. Lo maldijo mientras sepultaba los cadáveres de sus hermanos, mientras cavaba la tierra con las manos hasta que estas ardían, mientras arrastraba sus cadáveres a las fosas húmedas, y les cubría los rostros de tierra y piedras. Lo maldijo mientras se marchaba, a la oscuridad del bosque y vivía casi como una bestia, hasta que unos cuatreros montañeses lo encontraron y le obligaron a trabajar para ellos. Lo maldijo cuando a los catorce años asesino a su líder, y los sometió a trabajar para él y lo maldijo a un más cuando se hizo del dinero suficiente para comprar un barco y reunir una tripulación que lo ayudase a saquear todos los puertos y barcos del este de Inglaterra, que estaban bajo el yugo de los invasores.

Su apellido se esparció por toda Europa, su tripulación y su flota creció, y antes de darse cuanta tenía su propia armada personal. Fue entonces cuando la corona vino a él, y le propusieron la restitución de sus propiedades y el titulo de capitán. Él ya era capitán, pero en la marina inglesa aquel título era un pase para llegar más cerca de su objetivo.

El odio fue el motor que lo movió durante décadas, hasta que conoció a aquella buena mujer, la que le dio un hijo y luego murió, tan rápido que Arthur comenzaba a olvidar su rostro. Pero el niño permaneció con él; el niño era la principal razón por la que hubiese querido olvidar todo; pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que era inútil. No tendría suficiente, jamás tendría suficiente, mientras el recuerdo de esa sonrisa, y esas palabras siguieran haciendo eco en su mente.

Sin embargo ya era tarde, François Bonnefoy había muerto años atrás, y ahora su hijo mayor, un hombre con el que Arthur jamás había interactuado, era cabeza del clan. Eso no disminuyo la sed de venganza, pero si la satisfacción. Así que mientras quemaba aquella bella mansión junto a la playa y asesinaba a todos sus habitantes, se dio cuenta con serenidad, de que la crueldad de François, de alguna manera había sido transferida a su corazón.

No se detuvo cuando sus soldados violaron a las sirvientas, masacraron a los esclavos inocentes, o le prendieron fuego a las cabañas con familias enteras adentro. Cuando Francis Bonnefoy salió al jardín con espada en mano y la mirada fundida en ira sin embargo, la sonrisa de Arthur se volvió un poema. Puede que no fuera François, pero tenía el mismo aspecto y el andar petulante, sin embargo no existía la misma crueldad en sus ojos, pero existía, y eso era suficiente motivación.

Cuando atravesó su garganta sin embargo, de inmediato se instauro un vacío; la pobre hambruna de un lobo cuya presa fue insatisfactoria. Y luego el niño apareció… un retrato de algo que tercamente se negó a recordar. Se obstino en llevárselo, mintiéndose a sí mismo, diciendo que lo hacía por venganza.

Cuando la veracidad es más un reflejo de su propia desventura.

* * *

Ok, eta narración de debe sentir bastante diferente, considerando que la primera la realice hace demasiado tiempo, y solo cambie algunas cosas antes de publicarla. Así que lo siento por eso. También estoy tratando de controlar más mis signos de puntuación.


End file.
